1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analytical process for examining at least two items, particularly an analytical process which permits analysis of a plurality of objective items of the examination in a sample by utilization of immunoreactions, and a means used for said process.
2. Description of Prior Art
As analytical processes utilizing immunoreactions, there are various known methods. For example, in Ishikawa, Kawai and Kan-i "Kosomen-eki Sokuteiho" (Enzymoimmunoassays) Igakushoin, p. 1-3 (1978), there are reviewed various methods such as radioimmunoassay, fluoroimmunoassay, enzymoimmunoassay and the like.
The radioimmunoassay requires special facilities because it uses radioactive substances, and hence it is disadvantageous in general utility. Further, in the case of immunoassays according to the radioimmunoassay and the enzymoimmunoassay, it is difficult to analyze a plurality of components in a slight amount of the same test sample at the same time because of the limitation derived from the principles of the immunoassays. Therefore, in conducting immunoassay of various components or items in a test sample, the test sample should be diluted and divided for testing each component and the reaction of a specific component in a test sample with a corresponding reagent should be carried out. Thus, conventional immunoassays have been disadvantageous in that large amounts of samples and reagents are needed for analyzing a plurality of objective components.
Further, there has not yet been reported a simple and convenient analytical means for analyzing at least two of such components at the same time.